Meeting the Stranger
by NamelessSaint
Summary: Mirana wants her Champion back and goes looking for Alice.


_**For Elsa...**_

Mirana wrapped the shawl around her shoulders and stared at the door. It seemed like such a simple thing. Just go over to it and turn the handle. Then after that, search for what her heart desired most. Yes, it was truly an unremarkable action on her part, using the least amount of strength possible. But her feet wouldn't take her to it and she had been standing at this same spot for what seemed like hours. She glanced over her shoulder and saw that the sun was making its final descent to the western hills beyond and knew she must either enter the door or go back to Marmoreal and settle in her room for the night.

Marmoreal.

MIrana shivered, but it wasn't from the looming cold. She was loath to return and take her rightful place as Queen again even though she had spent almost ten years trying to get the kingdom back. Iracebeth was an easy enemy compared to this—this feeling that if she did return to Marmoreal at this precise moment then everything would be lost to her forever. She felt a tingling near her ear.

"Hello, love, what are doing out here?" Chessur settled into a position near her shoulder and began to purr.

"I just needed to get away, Chess. My duties—I don't think I get enough free time."

"But you've only had the crown for three days, Mirana. You are burdened by it already?"

Mirana eyed the cat. "Don't worry about me, I'm just being self-indulgent at the moment."

"I'm not worried, Tarrant is. He sent me out here to look for you."

The Queen closed her eyes for a moment and groaned. "You can tell him I'm fine."

Chessur floated until he was in front of his Queen. "What is it, love? Why are you so troubled?"

"I am not troubled, Chess, only bored." Mirana wondered if the cat would believe her lie.

"I don't think so…"

The Queen stepped away from Chessur. "What do you know of it?"

"Only that our dear hatter was so worried that you would find trouble outside the castle that he sent for me. We both know he never summons me."

Her attempt at frivolity didn't work. "Well, you know that he is completely bonkers at times."

Chessur stopped mid-air and pointed a paw at the Queen. "Stop it, Mirana. Now tell me what has the hatter so worried."

The Queen thought for a moment and then finally turned to the cat. "I was talking to him about Alice."

"Is that all, love? And why should such a pleasant conversation be troubling?" Chessur swiped his tail over Mirana's head.

Mirana sighed and then vented her frustration. "I want her back, Chess; I want my Champion back. It seems so unfair that I was waiting for her for all those years only to lose her so quickly. I wanted to share so much more with her."

"Understandable," the cat agreed. "But you were happy when she championed you, my Queen."

"My desire for her to be here—is a bit more personal." The Queen frowned and turned away from the cat.

Chess nodded and then his smile slowly grew. "Ah, I see. Do I dare say that you are in love with Alice?"

Flustered, Mirana began to rant. "How can I be? I spent only three days with her. How can I be in love?"

The cat chuckled and began to swirl in the air. "How does anyone fall in love, Mirana? Are these things planned out for us by some higher power? Are they written in the stars above or kindled in the tiniest seed? Do we seek it on our own or are two souls drawn to each other from the beginning? Or are we led simply by our own hearts and wills to find that special one who is just for us?" He stopped just a few inches from the Queen's nose. "The point is, my Queen; if you love her, then go get her. I'll take care of the rest."

Mirana swallowed hard. "The rest?"

"You can't go to London dressed like that."

The Queen looked down at herself then nodded. "I see what you mean." She wrung her hands. "Why does everything have to be so difficult?"

Chessur disappeared and only his grin remained. "I'm sure we can find something for you to wear."

The Queen shuddered. "How will I find her?"

"Why, Mirana, you will find her exactly where she is."

* * *

Alice sat back in the carriage, feeling quite a bit of satisfaction that she was able to deny her family a marriage to Hamish and to be going forward as a businesswoman in the new China market. For the last two days she planned everything out and made sure that nothing or no one could stop her. There was only this farewell party to get through, and then she would be completely free.

Even though she had a tremendous belief in her own success she did not have any delusions. She knew it was going to be a challenge—a woman in a position that previously only men held. But it was worth it, this testing of her strengths. It never occurred to her to expect any less of herself. She glanced at her mother, who was staring pensively out the carriage window.

"What is it, mother?"

"I was just thinking about your father, dear." Helen sat up and glanced at her daughter. "You did well for the family. Thank you, Alice."

Alice frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Your father wanted to take the company to those foreign markets, but his untimely death…" Her voice trailed off for a moment. "But, your percentage of the income should sustain us for a long while."

"My percentage? I don't follow."

"You are going to support me with your earnings, aren't you, Alice? It is what your father wanted to do—and I think he would approve, don't you?"

Alice didn't answer, but stared at her mother for a few moments before turning to gaze out the window. It never occurred to her that she would assume the duties of caring for the family and making sure they continued to live the life of the privileged few. It was not that she hated her family, she did not, but when she accepted Lord Ascot's proposal she did not consider that she was taking over her father's duties as head of the family.

She closed her eyes and felt depressed again, much in the same way as she did before entering Underland. "Are we really that destitute, mother?"

"No, dear, your father was a wise investor. But this opportunity will make sure that we never enter into poverty—ever." Helen smiled at her daughter and then resumed her private musings.

Alice groaned, but not loud enough to be heard. Her grand plan to escape her life in London was now somehow turned into a means of tying her to it even more securely than before, and, at the moment, there was nothing she could do about it.

* * *

Mirana turned and looked into the shop window and tried to adjust the hat that Tarrant gave her. A long purple bow trailed from the back of the hat down her back and contrasted beautifully with the dark gray skirt and matching button-down coat that she wore. Her eyes widened as she contemplated the rich colors that she wore as she had only worn white her entire life. She chuckled at the broach that the hatter attached to her jacket; it was an image of her grandmother, who had told her that too many bold colors would corrupt her in her youth. She turned away from the window when someone walked out of the shop. But curiosity arose and once again she turned to eye herself in the reflection.

People always told her, especially her parents, how beautiful she was. Despite many declarations of sincerity she could not quite allow herself to believe it. Not when Iracebeth took every opportunity to tell her how puny and insignificant she was. Not even when she reached maturation could she allow herself a single moment of hesitation when someone praised either her or her beauty.

But she looked now, and peered deeply at the reflection in the window; and a wide grin spread across her face. Yes, she was beautiful—stunning, actually. And she allowed herself a small smile of satisfaction at this part of herself; knowing that this is what her Champion saw when she caught the girl watching her.

She looked around the busy street and was amazed at how different London was from Underland. For one, it was incredibly dirty. Black smoke arose from various parts around the city as coal was burned to fuel the engines of industry. People of all different social strata wandered about her, and she wondered briefly if the rabbit's instructions were right, and this is where she needed to be.

And the smells were enough to overwhelm the senses. Mirana took out a handkerchief and covered her nose when a merchant walked past her carrying a few uncooked slabs of meat. She walked a few more blocks, anxiously looking at the buildings she passed, looking for the right one.

Finally she saw it, just one block ahead. The sign over the building's front door read, "Ascot & Kingsleigh, Ltd." The Queen walked into the foyer and found a young man sitting at a rather ornate desk writing in a ledger. There were several large bookcases in the lobby all containing ledgers and other journals.

Mirana stood at the threshold while the young man continued to write. Finally she cleared her throat. "Excuse me."

The man looked up and then immediately stood. "Please forgive me, miss. I did not hear you come in."

The Queen walked over to the desk and smiled at the man. "Hello, I was wondering if I could speak to Alice Kingsleigh."

"Alice Kingsleigh? She is not here at the moment, but is most likely at the Ascot Estate."

Mirana fidgeted. "The Ascot Estate? Is that within walking distance?"

"No, no, I'm afraid not, ma'am." He scrutinized the strange woman in front of him. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

The Queen frowned. "No. I really need to see Miss Kingsleigh."

The young man nodded, then gestured for Mirana to follow him. He took the Queen down a long hallway to the back of the building, where a carriage was waiting. "William, will you… I'm sorry, but I did not get your name?"

"Mirana of Marmoreal."

"…will you take Miss Marmoreal to the Ascot Estate?"

An older gruff-looking man opened the door to the carriage and Mirana stepped inside. "Of course, sir."

* * *

Alice took the offered hand and smiled, even though she felt like she wanted to scream. "Its good to meet you, Lord Radclyffe."

"Lord Radclyffe?" The young aristocrat laughed. "You can call me Simon, Miss Kingsleigh. I trust you are enjoying your farewell celebration?"

"Very." Alice turned and began to walk towards the garden, the Lord in tow. "So you are a friend of Hamish?"

"We skulk around University together. Although, if you ask me, he's not much of a scholar."

Alice smiled at that. "I believe it. I turned down his marriage proposal."

"Yes, I heard." Simon grinned. "Here is to accounting for good taste." He lifted the glass of wine he was carrying and downed its contents.

Alice did the same, but ended up coughing. The young Lord put his arm around her to steady her. "Are you alright?"

Alice looked up into the man's striking blue eyes. "Yes, I'm fine." When he made no move to let go she delicately removed his arm from around her. "I'm sorry."

Simon nodded. "Forgive me, Miss Kingsleigh."

Both turned when a butler cleared his throat. "Excuse me, madam, but there is a visitor waiting for you in the parlor."

Alice frowned. "For me?"

"Yes, my Lady, follow me."

* * *

Mirana nervously wandered around the large parlor, occasionally touching things that she passed by, and wondered if she had made a mistake. What if Alice didn't want to return to Underland? What if she rejected the love Mirana was offering her?

Mirana stopped abruptly when the doors to the room opened and turned away. She heard someone entering the room and saying "thank you" to the butler.

Alice saw the stranger at the other end of the room and tilted her head. "Yes, do I know you?"

Mirana turned around to face her Champion. "Yes, Alice, you know me very well."

Alice froze—rooted to the spot and her mouth hung open for a moment. "My Queen?"

Mirana removed her hat. "Yes, my dear?"

"Mirana!" Alice ran to her Queen and threw her arms around her. "My God! You're here…I can't believe you are here!"

Both women clung to each other for a long while, sharing laughs and a few tears, until finally they were willing to release the other.

Alice wiped a tear from her face. "How…how did you get here?"

Mirana gently caressed Alice's face. "Does that matter, my dear Champion?"

Alice moved closer and wrapped an arm around Mirana's waist and then her smile faltered for only a moment, as her strong emotions for the woman in front of her took over. She backed them up until the Queen was against the wall, and then she pressed even closer, willing her Queen to surrender to a sweet kiss.

"Alice?"

Both women froze and Alice knew immediately who was at the parlor door. She moved away from the Queen and smoothed out her dress before turning to face her mother. "Yes, mother, what is it?"

Helen Kingsleigh just stared at her daughter and wondered if her eyes were playing tricks on her. Was Alice really about to kiss the strange woman? Was Alice about to…kiss a woman! "Alice, what on earth are you doing?"

Alice glanced at Mirana before she turned to her mother. "Mother…I…I want you to meet someone."

Helen didn't move and stood rooted to the spot so Mirana casually walked over to her and extended her hand. "You are Alice's mother? Permit me to introduce myself—I am Mirana of Marmoreal."

Helen began to fan herself. "What? Alice?"

Alice looked from her mother to the Queen for a few moments, and then a veil of certitude fell over her countenance, and she smiled warmly at Mirana as her feelings at that moment could not be denied, and neither did she want to deny them. She let them percolate deeply within and knew without a doubt that Mirana was hers. And she wanted to be everything for Mirana, the one she would love forever. There was so much to say and do, but at this moment, introductions were in order.

Alice slowly walked over to them, a giddy excitement causing her to shift on her feet. "Mother, I want to share something wonderful with you…"

* * *

_**Based on the wonderful art "Meeting the Stranger" by the awesome artist, Elsaaaa, on deviantART.**_


End file.
